Always On My Mind
by Wolfthoughts
Summary: As he faces Majin Boo, he knows his death is close at hand. Still, his thoughts are far away from death... My first fic to ever be uploaded, so please be nice The song belongs to the King, Elvis Presley! plz, R & R!


*~ Always On My Mind ~*  
  
Another flash lighted the sky for some time, before crashing against a mountain, making the ground shake. That had been a close one, close enough to leave a scratch on his shoulder, and a thin red line running down his arm. That fight had been going on for hours on end and he'd given his very best. But not even that had been enough to defeat that enemy.  
  
Then, the strangest thing happened. Sadness passed through him like a cloud under the sun, and, for a moment, he felt empty, with a deep feeling of longing inside.  
  
It was then that he noticed the two boys before him, with their naïve and innocent smiles. He held his son for the first time, and then, knocked the two kids out. Soon, Piccolo had taken both of them away to safety and he stood now alone.  
  
Watching Majin Boo before him, many thoughts came to his mind as he knew his end was close.  
  
Bulma, his mate, would probably throw a fit if she knew what he was about to do.  
  
Woman. The truth was he didn't mind at all her yelling at him all the time. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked whenever she was angry. He actually enjoyed all those fights they had and would even think at night of the many ways he had to drive her angry.  
  
But when that thought crossed his mind, he was aware she never really got to know how much he cared about her. To her, he'd always been the conceited jerk among many other "pet names" she saved just for him, the ruthless bastard who didn't give a damn about her, or their son.  
  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
  
Quite as good as I should have Maybe I didn't love you Quite as often as I could have  
  
He was always rude towards her, always insisting on making clear he was superior to that crazy woman and his training had always come first. He would spend the whole day in that damn Gravity Room and would come to bed late at night. Making love would hardly cross his mind, and when it did, it would always be his way.  
  
Little things I should have said or done I just never took the time  
  
He'd never given her a flower, nor held her hand. Never, not once had he ever said how beautiful she looked even when she sat before her computer all day long, nor had he given her the smallest hint he cared and that everything he did just to see her mad was pure teasing of a lovesick man. But he had to let his damn pride get in the way and bury all his feelings deep down in his soul.  
  
You were always on my mind  
  
You were always on my mind  
  
He began to power up, getting ready to use all his power. He couldn't let some jerk ruin the planet where he had found so many beautiful things.  
  
  
  
After it was over, she'd never have any idea of how much he enjoyed her company. He had so many memories on his mind, she would be wordless if she ever found out. Even while training he thought of her. For him, not to think of her was almost impossible, for everything led back to her. Sometimes he would be in the middle of a training session late at night and would find himself thinking about how she was spending too much time in front of that damn computer, going to bed late at night and barely sleeping. He would even think of a million ways to get rid of her computer but he feared for his life she would come after him.  
  
  
  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
  
All those lonely, lonely times And I guess I never told you I'm so happy that you're mine  
  
Of course he was aware of her sitting awake late at night in bed, hugging her knees, a sad expression upon her face. All the times she'd been in Trunks' room, watching him sleeping adorably while a distant look appeared in her eyes. He knew she cried silently and was very aware of the reason why. She felt lonely and unloved and it broke her heart that he was never around and didn't help raising their son. Although it was their child, to her eyes he couldn't care less. So she cried, not wishing for a man who would appreciate all the things she did, but for her husband, who would always have her wrapped around his finger, to love her just half the way she loved him.  
  
She'd never suspect, though, he would always stand in the shadows of the hallway or behind some tree nearby, watching her sadness. Even though she didn't know, there wasn't a single time she cried he hadn't been there, keeping her company, and he wouldn't leave until all of her tears stopped and her sobs subsided. But he would never get closer than that, his pride wouldn't let him.  
  
If I made you feel second best  
  
Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind You were always on my mind You were always on my mind  
  
He recalled every time she had stormed into the Gravity Room and shouted at him for leaving the kitchen a mess or blasting the TV again. She often threatened to shut down his beloved GR if he didn't do whatever she wanted. She probably thought that was the only thing he loved and cared about. Actually, the only reason why he helped her under such circumstances was because he didn't want to give her yet another problem to think about. She did spend the whole day running the corporation and worrying about Trunks. Right then, he felt the biggest jerk on Earth for letting her think he had better things to do than to spend time with her.  
  
Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
  
Give me, give me one more chance To keep you satisfied, satisfied  
  
How he regretted every word and jest he'd made that hurt her. What amazed him the most, was that after all he had done, she still loved him, more than she had ever loved any man, and her love seemed to grow as days went by.  
  
Little things I should have said or done I just never took the time  
  
You were always on my mind  
  
You are always on my mind You are always on my mind  
  
He felt his energy nearing his limit, soon it would all be over and there wouldn't be any reason left for her to be scared, nor cry. He floated in the air and screamed, feeling his energy leaving his body in the form of golden light, many memories of that woman racing wildly through his mind. In his last moment, all he could wish for was her forgiveness and that he had let her know he was glad for being able to spend time with her, his woman.  
  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
  
Quite as good as I should have Maybe I didn't love you Quite as often as I could have  
  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
  
All those lonely, lonely times And I guess I never told you I'm so happy that you're mine  
  
He finally came to his limit and all his energy left his body, causing a big blast. After the dust settled again on the ground, he was still there, floating, his face expressionless. He closed his eyes. As if far away he could hear a woman screaming mad at him for how self-interested he was and how his pride was absolutely insane. A light smile crossed his lips. And then, like a candle blown out, he fell to the ground, never to get up again. 


End file.
